Café da Manhã com um Anjo Caído
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Castiel visita os dois últimos anjos que viram Deus na Terra - levemente Loki/Bartleby


N/A : Se passa durante a quinta temporada de Supernatural.

**Café da Manhã com um Anjo Caído **

Castiel resolveu procurar Loki e Bartleby mais por desespero do que qualquer outra coisa, falar com aqueles banidos era algo que fazia com que se sentisse um tanto desconfortável, mesmo que agora ele fosse tecnicamente um também, mas o último evento em que se tinha a presença de Deus documentada na Terra havia sido quando aqueles anjos tinham tentado voltar para o céu a pouco mais de uma década atrás.

Ele se materializou no meio da sala do pequeno apartamento em Wisconsin segurando sua lamina no bolso de seu sobretudo caso aquele encontro se tornasse em uma luta, mas percebeu logo que esse não seria o caso já que a reação de Loki ao notar a sua presença foi apenas desviar seus olhos da animação infantil que passava na sua televisão e continuar a comer seu cereal sentado no sofá tranquilamente, e só depois que terminou de mastigar ele disse :

"E aí Cas como vão as coisas ?" Loki perguntou casualmente.

"Não vão particularmente bem, o apocalipse começou"

"Yep, eu ouvi falar a respeito disso. Nos últimos meses Bartleby ficou me enchendo me mostrando um monte de matérias no jornal que ele suspeitava que eram selos, antes de sermos expulsos ele memorizou a lista toda dos possíveis, completamente neurótico o cara. E o Balthazar apareceu na cidade há algumas semanas atrás e nós colocamos o papo em dia"

"E onde está Bartleby ?"

"Dormindo no quarto no final do corredor, mas por favor não acorda ele, você não sabe o nojo que ele fica de manhã"

"Mas vocês não precisam dormir"

"Sim, mas é bom fazê-lo no entanto"

Castiel pareceu um tanto irritado o que Loki achou bem divertido.

"Então Cas a que devemos a sua pequena visita ?"

"Vocês foram os últimos que entraram em contato com Deus"

"Sim, e daí ?"

"Eu gostaria de saber se vocês talvez saibam do seu paradeiro atual"

"Sinto muito, nada desde aquele dia, talvez você devesse procurar em partidas de skeebal, eu ouvi que ela gosta disso"

"Ela ?"

"Sim, a última vez que eu a vi ela estava usando um corpo feminino, mas talvez isso seja só por uma afinidade por cantoras de rock populares no inicio dos anos noventa"

"Isso não faz nenhum sentido"

"Confie em mim, caso um dia você a encontre e ela estiver usando o mesmo corpo você vai lembrar desse momento e vai rir, bem na verdade você provavelmente não vai fazer isso, mas alguém com um sendo de humor diferente do seu provavelmente riria"

"Você poderia nos ajudar"

"Sinto muito maninho eu não vou me meter na grande briga, se o Michael ganhar vai ser céu na Terra o que está bom pra mim, se o Lúcifer ganhar eu ainda tenho alguns amigos entre caídos então vai dar pra eu me virar, e caso você e os seus amiguinhos conseguirem reverter tudo vai ficar na mesma pra mim o que na verdade soa muito bem, cada vez eu me encontro mais afeiçoado a minha pequena vidinha quase humana"

"Isso soa como covardia"

"Eu prefiro encarar como autopreservação básica"

"E Bartleby estaria interessado ?"

"Talvez. Mas Cas se você o envolver nessas merdas que você e o resto da nossa família tá arranjando você vai ganhar mais um nome para a sua lista cada vez mais crescente de inimigos, e confie em mim : você não quer ter o anjo da morte como seu inimigo" Loki disse parecendo bem mais ameaçador do que um homem segurando uma vasilha de cereal jamais deveria parecer. "Se ela aparecesse e nos convocasse eu lutaria, eu morreria até, mas eu aprendi a não supor o que ela acha ou não que deve estar certo, então eu não ou seguir Michael, Lúcifer e certamente não você"

"Você acha que eu estou sendo tolo ?"

"Eu não sei Cas, mas mesmo se esse for o caso quando você a encontrar ela deve te perdoar, afinal ela nos perdoou no fim, eu tinha certeza que seria a morte certa mas ela apenas nos fez voltar para cá, vivos e relativamente bem, e a fase psycho boy do Bartleby passou só de olhar nos olhos dela, ela tem esse efeito nas pessoas as vezes"

"É gentil da sua parte dizer isso"

"Você está errado, eu não sou gentil. Mas, se você tiver sorte, ela talvez seja"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
